Gilgamesh
SNaF = Gilgamesh is an antagonist in Several Nights at Fierce's. He is the only character who outright kills the players, doing so in the Power-Out jumpscare. Appearance Gilgamesh is a prototype animatronic. He is humanoid, but has two ears. He has enormous eyes in comparison to his head. He holds an axe. His eyes usually just stay normal, but in the power-out glowing dots appear in them. Behaviour Gilgamesh doesn't attacks the player when there is still power. He only stares at the player in the office, shifting from staring from behind them, staring behind a crate in the left side and then watching them on the right. When a power-out happens, he moves in front of the player with glowing red eyes, then lifts his axe. The game cuts to static then, implying the player was killed by him. Role Gilgamesh has a very important role in the game apparently; however, this won't be explored in the first game. He is related to The Doll's existence somehow. Trivia *Gilgamesh is the only prototype character to attack the player somehow. |-| DitB = Gilgamesh is the main antagonist of Days in the Basement. Unlike his appearance in Several Nights at Fierce's, he is actually a threat. Appearance Gilgamesh is no longer a prototype in his game. His suit is beign built during the game's events. He has a white head suit with two black eyes. He appears a lot more detailled; the game shows his torso is split in multiple cylinders like a spine of sorts. The top cylinder is larger then the others and connects his arms to his torso. He appears to have small three-fingered hands for holding items. His left arm and his right leg also have suits which are also white. He still holds his axe, through it seems smaller in proportion to his body. When in the office, his endoskeleton eyes appear, through they now have a black pupil inside, which is strange as none of the other animatronics have this. Behaviour Gilgamesh is aggresive now. He can appear randomly in either CAM1 or CAM5. If seen in CAM5, metallic stepping sounds are heard and he appears in the office. The player then has to click Hot on the Maintenance Panel to make him go away. If not done, he will attack the player and cause a Game Over. Trivia *Gilgamesh's face appears on the game over screen, with his normal red endoskeleton eyes. *He was originally going to be the only animatronic on the main menu, but later the others were added. *Plushies of Gilgamesh shows that he is supposed to have pants, but these are not seen on his model despite one of his legs having suits. **It is possible the parts haven't been painted yet, the pants aren't part of the suit, or that it was simply an oversight by the game's maker. *Gilgamesh is a candidate for the "Prototype Attack". Gilgamesh is a prototype in Several Nights at Fierce's. He holds an axe, which would allow him to attack, as well as hands for grabbing. |-| Gallery = Days in the Basement Prototype.PNG|Gilgamesh in the game's teaser. JoltShot1.PNG|Gilgamesh spotted in CAM1. MainMenuGamejolt.PNG|Gilgamesh on the title screen along with the other antagonists. Thumbnail.PNG|Gilgamesh on the GameJolt thumbnail. Banner.PNG|Gilgamesh on the GameJolt banner.